uncrownedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Class: Shortsword and Shield
Shortsword & Shield Description A single - edged, one - handed sword with a leather or wooden grip. Paired with a shield, the shortsword is a favourite with infantry. Common Skills Shield Bash: 'Cooldown 8 sec. Bash enemy twice with shield, dealing 143% base damage plus 91/98/104 points of blunt damage each time. Press twice (Shield Bash 2 & 3): Add a heavy attack, dealing 83% base damage plus 114/121 points of slash damage. Press three times (Shield Bash 3): Wield sword, dealing 89% base damage plus 130 points of slash damage. '''Barricade: '''Cooldown 10 sec. Bash enemy with shield, dealing 155% base damage plus 99/106/113 points of blunt damage and decreasing his block value. The strength of enemy attacks is also reduced. Press twice (Barricade 2 & 3): Use shield tp perform a frontal hit, dealing 179% base damage plus 122/130 points of blunt damage. Extra effect (Barricade 3): Reduces target's attack damage. '''Shielded Charge: '''Cooldown 15 sec. Up with your shield and charge! Deals 167% base damage plus 106/114/121 points of blunt damage. Extra effect 1: Bash enemy with your shield, dealing 167% base damage plus 106/114/121 points of blunt damage and knocking them down. Extra effect 2 (Shielded Charge 2 & 3): Slam the ground after knocking down your enemy, dealing 238% base damage plus 163/173 points of blunt damage. Extra effect 3 (Shielded Charge 2): A final crashing downstroke with your sword, dealing slash damage. Extra effect 4 (Shielded Charge 3): Increase your defence by 90% while charging. '''Kick: '''Cooldown 10 sec. Kick forward and deal 143% base damage plus 91/98/104 points of blunt damage and decreasing your enemy's block. Press twice (Kick 2 & 3): Perform a roundhouse kick, dealing 155% base damage plus 106/113 points of blunt damage. Press thre times (Kick 3): Add flying kick, dealing 167% base damage plus 121 points of blunt damage and knocking down your opponent. '''Ironsides: '''Cooldown 20 sec. Cause 60% base damage plus 41 blunt damage to enemy units while also removing unconsciousness and stun effects. Extra effect 1: Make yourself immune to blunt damage for 8 seconds. Extra effect 2: Reduces damage taken by 80% for 8 seconds. Extra effect 3: Reduce your attack power by 50/40/30% for 8 seconds. '''Throw Shield: ' Cooldown 6 sec. Throw your shield forward, which will cause 77% base damage plus 49/53/56 points of blunt damage to the enemy when thrown and returning. Extra effect 1: Decelerate the target by 30/40/50% for 5 seconds. '''Paragon Skills Centurion's Battle Drill: '''Cooldown 60/55/45 sec. Wade into battle with sword and shield, dealing 397% base damage plus 506/542/578 points fo slash damage. '''Thunderstruck: '''Cooldown 50/45/40 sec. Leap forward and smash the ground with your shield and deal 596% base damage plus 379/406/433 points fo blunt damage to all nearby enemy units. Extra effect 1: Enemies may be sent flying. Extra effect 2 (Thunderstruck 3): Reduces damage taken for 5 seconds. '''PVP - Tips & Tricks Best at holding troop/Front lines. Keep your shield up and watch out for arrows. Be aggressive you can combo your skills with basic attacks. Double tap "S" for jump back then double tap "W" while pressing "Shift" and "Space Bar" plus Basic attack will allow for a good retreat/counter when timed right. "same can be applied with side rolling insted of back stepping".